One-hundered moments, one life
by DragonFlame88
Summary: Carmen Merrin is a mutant. She lives her life with this fact, and embraces the joys of being with the people she loves and life she lives with them. OCxCANNON
1. Introduction

**One-hundred moments, one life**

NOTES: This fic is mostly a series of events, based on the 100 theme challange.

This is an OCxCANNON fic. Just putting that out there. Although, it is mostly based on just the idea of trying to develope a character I've created. This is mostly just for a bit of fun really, Plus I really wanted to make this, and that's what it's all about right? Doing something because you enjoy it.

I'll apolagise right now for any mistakes I make in grammer or 'X-men' knowledge as I havn't read the comics, but I have seen the movies... Which is the universe these stories are sort of based in.

Each chapter will be a new short story based on a moment in my character's (Carmen Merrin) life before and whilst joining the X-men.

So, Sorry for boring you there, and without further adieu, here's the first challange:

* * *

1. Introduction

Carmen Merrin is a mutant. She is in her mid-twenties, but described to be rather... Odd, in the way she acts. Hank McCoy saw this when he first met her, grass green eyes scanning new surroundings.

He found her no less than an hour ago. She was seated on a bench not to far from where he had been. He had been ignoring the glances and glares that were being shot his way, like where he the ultimate give away of her being a mutant was when she let out a lound sneeze, and her short curly ginger hair burst into flames.

Like most mutants, she had been greeting with a fairly unplesent rection to people surrounding her. He watched as she simply let out a nervous giggle. In near a blink of an eye, the flames seemed to twirl down, melting into ginger curls. She looked about, at those glaring at her. Nearly everyone's gaze was focused on her.

"Sorry, My bad." Were the first words he heard escape her lips, her voice was quite pleasent. Bubbly, sweet, those words came to his mind first. "Sometimes it just happens. Sorry." She once apolagised again. She then brought her bag onto her lap and rugmaged through it, as though nothing had happened.

She yelped when something hit the side of her head, sending her tumbling forward onto the floor.

She turned her head and looked up, only to be greeted by a man glaring at her, fists clenched. "Scram mutant. We don't want your kind around here!"

There were a few murmers of agreement in the very small crowd that was forming. The woman gulped, not liking how much attention the scene was getting. She pulled her bag closer and began to get to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean any harm, I just-" She was grabbed by the collar of her yellow top, and raised up slightly, her tip-toes bearly inches from the floor. The man raised his free fist and drew back.

"I said scram you filthy-"

"Enough!" She blinked, unable to turn her head and see who said that, but she felt a wave a relief wash over her when she was dropped down onto her feet as footsteps approached.

She turned and blinked. Honestly, she wondered if this was the man who had owned the voice. She could almost see it, but he lookied as though he'd have a much deeper voice, not one that was actually rather pleasent now that she thought about it.

He steped towards her, and she found herself mostly drawn to his glasses. They were shiny, and she had always had a weak spot for shiny objects.

"Are you alright, ma'm?" She blinked out of her trance and gave a gentle smile before nodding. With that, he gave another glance around the crowed before leading her away from them.

He had fur, it was blue as well. She always liked blue as a colour, and predictably yellow too. The colour seemed to suit the man who had just saved her, which she didn't need half a mind to figure he too was a mutant. Another of her kind.

New surroundings consisted of a medical area. The man had punched her while wearing a ring. It seemed to be a good idea for how the small cut had formed on her head. She had bearly noticed it, but he had insisted that it be cleared up so it wouldn't get infected.

She bit her lower lip and let out a small hiss as the wound was being cleared, but other than that, didn't make much of a fuss.

When the wound was cleared, she grinned at him.

"Thanks! For everything that is. It was so kind of you to help me." She held out her hand to him. "I'm Carmen Merrin." He smiled at her and took her hand in his to shake it, his gloved hand engulfed her's.

"Henry McCoy."

* * *

...Yeah, it was lame, sorry ^^;

I'll try better on the next one, I promise. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it though, please review so I know where to improve.

Catch ya'll later~


	2. Love

**One-hundred moments, one life**

NOTES: Um... second one I guess ^^ I hope you guys like it so far... If anyone's reading that is...

So uhm, yeah... I'd just like to point out that these little stories arn't in chronological order, seeing as they are kind of random events in Carmen's life.

So uhm... yeah, hope ya'll like it ^^

* * *

2. Love

They had known each other for at least six months now. Carmen usually came to him seeking a good conversation, always asking questions, always enjoying his explanations. She'd even tell him what she thought. It was easy with Carmen, seeing as she was a very open person. Sometimes, he'd hear her playing a merry little tune on her violin, and would stop to listen. The company she provided was just so pleasent, something not so hostile for once and much more kind-hearted. Usually they'd meet up, talk and listen to each other for hours, enjoying every minute of it. If they had disagreements, it was never dwelled on, they'd just move onto another topic.

As far as he was concerned, they had a good companionship. Maybe... Even more...? No, he didn't think so, at least, as far as he could tell, Carmen only saw him as a friend. He was ncertain if she'd feel anything more, but he certainly felt a small flutter in his chest when he was around her, but he enjoyed it, whcih was why he enjoyed her company. He always wanted to be near her.

However, during the past week, things seemed to had changed a bit. At first, it started out normally, but then, Carmen began talking less, looking away when she could during their conversations. She fidgeted with her hair and clothes constantly. Her behaviour had been odd.

Then as time moved on more, she almost never seemed to be in the same room as him, as though she had been avoiding him purposfully. At first, he thought she was caught up with work after all, She dropped into the school quite a bit to give some of the students music lessons, mainly to do with the violin. But he quickly noted that when he entered a room with her in it, she bid goodbye, smile at him, then leave in a hasty way.

It was at a certain point he had had enough. She wasn't eating much, or sleeping much. He now only ever heard sad violin tunes, and from what he had been told, she had broken down into tears just the other day for no reason, at least, not any reason anyone could unravel.

Enough was enough. He was going to end this.

"Carmen." He knocked on her door. "May I come in?" The violin had stoped at the sound of her name being called. She stumbled over her words meekly.

"Hu-? Oh-uh- yeah, sure... Go ahead..." He entered her room, and shut the door behind him. Carmen was on her bed, fiddling with a peg on her violin, the bow not far from where she was sat, cross-legged. Her eye lids half closed as she focused all of her attention on the peg, twisting it back and forth. She wasn't tuning her violin, she was avoiding eye contact. Hank knew this.

He frowned and sat down beside her. She knew he was there. She had a good idea about what he was going to say. The butterflys in her stomach made aggressive cartwheels. She felt a blush crawl onto her freckled cheeks. She wanted Hank to be here, but at the same time she didn't...Why was that? Why was it so fustrating that she couldn't awnser that?

"Carmen." He started. He voice sounded quite serious. "We need to talk."

"...Wh- About what...?" She questioned, placing down her violin, but not looking up. It was an honest mirical she had even been able to get that out, considering her hearts current place in her throat, pounding like a drum.

"About your recent behaviour." She felt a rise of sudden anger as her head snapped towards him.

"What about it? W-what, am I not allowed to be myself? Is that forbidden?"

He frowned with sorrow. The last thing he'd want was to have Carmen angry at him. Maybe she already was? He didn't know, but the point of him being here was to get awnsers. "Carmen, please." He pleaded gently.

Her gaze immediately softened and her eyes cast downward, her head hung slightly. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean that..."

He frowned gently. He shifted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She still didn't look up, but her eyes closed as she burried her face into his shoulder.

"Carmen-" He began, but was cut off by the sound of her sniffling.

"I'm so sorry!" Her voice broke as she sobbed violently.

Hank was stunned. His arms wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly and she buried herself against him more. "Oh, Carmen, what ever are you sorry for?"

She shook her head. "I-I don' know...!" She sniffled once again before pulling away, one of her hands moved to wipe the tears from her eyes, but hank's hands got there first.

Her crying had calmed as Hank looked er in the eye sternly. "Carmen. I need you to be as honest as possible with me." She let out a little choke, before nodding, blinking out a few more tears.

"O-okay... okay i'll try... I-i'll really try..."

He nodded. "Okay. Carmen. Do you know how youve been feeling the past few weeks."

She paused, and glanced down at her heands, entwined together. "I-uhm... Angry..." She began. "U-upset... uhm... A-alone...?" She sounded hestitant with the last one. "I-I mean, I know I have my friends but... It just... I just feel... I-I don't know..." She sighed, sounding fustrated. Hank placed a hand on hers. A blush broke out on her face.

"It's okay..." He assured her. She smiled and nodded.

Her smile suddenly broke and she sighed, shaking her head, her eyes clenching shut. "No... No it's not." Hank frowned.

"What do you-" She suddenly stood and began pacing.

"I-It's just... I can't stop thinking about... Well, us. About you. You're just... Amazing! Y-you're smart, funny, selfless a-and, I'm not!" Flames began flicking at the the top of her head, showing signs of irritation as hot tears began to fall. "I-it's shouldn't matter, I mean, we are friends b-but..." She abuptly paused, facing the male slightly. "It just.. hurts... It's hurts so much, Hank..."

Hank took a moment to process what exsactly Carmen had just admitted. Slowly, he stood, before walking to her. "Carmen... What is it you're trying to say, my dear?"

She took in a sharp breath before letting out a long sigh.

"Hank... I'm sorry but... I... I think... I like you more than a friend... I think I even... Love you..." There was a few beats of silence, which was antagonising for Carmen. She bit back more tears, awaiting rejection.

She felt Hank's furry hand lift her chin so he could face her.

"My dear... I've been waiting a while to here you say that..."

With that said, he leaned in, and their lips locked together in a gentle kiss.


	3. Dark and light

**One-hundred moments, one life**

NOTES: Third one, yaaay *dances* although, I decided to tie the fourth one in as well: Dark

Hope you enjoy it guys ^^

* * *

3. Light and Dark

"I like the light." She clarified out of nowhere. They sat together in her room, which was lit with a lamp as well as a few glow in the dark stickers dotted over the wall by her bed. The shelf on the wall on the other side of the room glistened to, the reflecting light reflecting off the glistening shiny objects.

"I never would have guessed." Hank murmered with a chuckle. She giggled.

"Well, it's because I'm scared of the dark, so..."

"Actually, It's not the fear of the dark, it's the fear of what's in it." He corrected with a smile. She paused, biting her lip gently before nodding.

"Fair enough then. I'm scared of what's in the dark." He raised a brow at her.

"And yet whenever something jumps out of the dark in the movies horror you simply laugh like it was a comedy?"

She rolled her eyes at him with a grin. "Well, yeah, movies are fake. You're not actually there, it's all behind a screen." She scoffed as though it was

He leand back, folding his arms. "Fair point."

She then held out her hand. A flame flickered in the palm of her hand. "It's weird... If I got caught up in the dark, I don't think even lighting a fire would calm me..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark." He told her.

"Except what you can't see." She faced him. "My mutation is fire, not night-vision."

He sat back up. "Whatever happens in the dark can just as easily happen in the day light."

She shot him a small glare, pouting her lips. The corner of his lips turned when she failed to keep her glare and her lips twitched into a smirk.

"Whatever, Mr. Mcsmarty-pants. Bottom line: I just don't like the dark..."

He frowned, rasing one brow. "... -pants...? We're retorting to second grade insults, now?" He felt a smile creep onto his lips when her face flush bright red, fire briefly flickered above her head, exposing more of her blushing face.

"S-Shut it..." She stammered, folding her arms across her chest and bringing her knees up, curling into a small ball of embarassment.

He smiled before shuffling closer. He placed an arm on her shoulder comfortingly.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of the dark, my dear."

She nodded gently. "Yeah, yeah I know... Everyone has their own fears..."

He pulled her in closer for a hug. "Exsactly. You're not alone."

She buried her face into his shoulders and nodded once again. They were silent for a moment, before she pulled back.

"But you know..." Carmen began.

"Know what?" he questioned when she trailed off.

She smiled at him. "The dark's not that bad when you have a good friend with you."

* * *

...Yeah, I know it dosn't have much to do with light, but I couldn't really think of anything... Hope you guys enjoyed it though ^^;

Please read and review, I'd like to know where I can improve ^^


	4. Seeking solace

**One-hundred moments, one life**

NOTES: This is technically the fith one. So... yeah. Please read and review so I can improve some more ^^

This one's a lot more focused on just Carmen this time so... yeah... Mainly focused on Carmen's thoughts before chapter 2.

* * *

5. Seeking Solace

The tune on the violin died.

With a heavy sigh, Carmen placed her violin back in it's case beside her on the bed where she sat.

She then lay back on the bed, hand behind her head, staring up towards the ceiling.

She wanted to play the violin, but didn't allow herslef to. Simply beacuse she wasn't in a good mood, and she knew she'd just end up getting annoyed at herself for not getting the notes right and would only end up setting her instrument on fire with anger. Not intentionally, but she knew it was more likely to happen, knowing her bad luck.

She did have another one, but she was scared to use it. After all, her friend hank had brought it for her as a birthday present about a week ago.

She sighed again. For a rare moment, she didn't feel like being happy. She didn't feel like bouncing about with joy, trying to spread smiles on everyone's faces. At the moment, her mind was focused on other things.

She had known Henry for a while now. They were good friends. Just friends. Nothing more.

...Why did that bug her so much...? Did she like him more than that?

She scoffed and shook her head. As if he'd like her back though...

She was a child at mind. Immature. How would he like that? No, they were only friends.

She felt a slight stabbing feeling in her chest.

She sat up, placing a hand over her chest to sooth the pain, whcih didn't die down much to discomfort. She didn't like this, but she couldn't be happy, no matter how hard she tried.

"Stop being so selfish!" She hissed at herself. "If your sad, you'll just bring everyone else down." She tried to force a smile onto her face as she stood. Suddenly, the smile broke and she collapsed back on to her bed. She let out a choke, and broke down into soft sobs.

It felt good. It felt so good to be able to let out all of this sadness. This anger.

Blind with tears and rage, she grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at the wall. The sound a wood cracking met her ears and she paused to look a the damage she had created. Her violin lay on the floor, split in half.

She shook for a moment, simply staring, wide-eyed with shock. She then sat back onto her bed, drawing in deep and slow breaths, grabing her head in both hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

Today was going to be a long day...


	5. Break away

**One-hundred moments, one life**

* * *

6. Break Away

"Mum." The curly haired teen walked in to the living room, hesitant. Despite her slow walk in, her expression held a determination that wasn't going to break. Her coat was zipped up, over her right shoulder hung two camping bags. In her left hand, she held a suit case for a violin.

On the red chair sat an older woman. She took the cigarette she had been smoking from her red lips and blew out a puff of smoke. The teen flinched.

The woman had the same pretty grass green eyes as the girl. She wore a long red strap-less dress. Her hair blond wasn't as curly as the girls and was definatly longer,falling down to her waist. The girls hair was much more at shoulder length. The woman eyed her with anger.

"Carmen, I hope you've thought about what you did at the concert and have come with an apropriate apolagy. I also hope you have a good idea how to hide your... Illness." Carmen frowed at the word 'illness'. She knew her mother ment her mutation. Something she had only discovered a night ago, when she set her violin on fire, her hair and hands a blaze, though she felt nothing except fear.

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to set the violin on fire!" Carmen defended but was silenced when her mother stood.

"Quiet, young lady! You do not talk back to me like that. You ruined your chance of being any where near successful as I am!" Carmen scoffed.

"Hey, here's a thought. Maybe I don't WANT to be successful! I enjoy playing the violin, but not to a huge crowd." The woman shook her head.

"Well you won't have to worry about that now, will you? Why couldn't have hidden your disease longer?" She raised a hand to her temple and rubbed as eh felt a headace creeping up. "Oh, why did my girl have to end up being a filthy mutant?"

Carmen held back a tear and glared. "I can't believe you'd say that. It shouldn't matter if i'm a mutant or not. I'm still your daughter!"

The woman glared. "You're a mutant. My daughter, yes, but I won't allow you to been seen with me. Do you have any idea how much you've recked my reputation?"

Carmen forwned, scilent for a moment. "It's always about you, isn't it?"

The woman looked at her, offended. "How... How DARE you-"

"Everythig you've claimed to have done for me was for your own sake!" Carmen suddenly screamed. "It didn't matter if I wasn't having fun, or if I was unhappy as long as you had something which you could say you made! You've never cared about me!"

The woman glared. "I rasied you and taught everything I know. All by myself. I nurtured your talent and what thanks do I get? My daughter exposing her illness in front of hundreds, desroying my oppertunity for the recognition I deserve!"

Carmen scoffed. "Don't worry mum. You won't have to worry about me ruining your reputation."

She reached into her left and pulled out a pair of sissors. With her free hand, she griped the base of her hair and pulled lightly, rasing the open sissors to her hair. "Remember you said you didn't want me to cut my hair? That I should grow it as long as your's?"

In one quick movment, the blades sliced through, and curly orange hairs fell gracfully to the floor. The woman glared at her with shock, looking at the hairs, then her daughter.

Carmen didn't smile, but felt pride welling. She was doing this. After all those years...

She chucked the sissors down her feet. A long moment of scilence passed, as both glared each other down.

"I'm leaving. For good. I'm going to stay with my friend, and we're going to travel to New york, and we're not coming back."

The woman simply stood their, still eyeing Carmen. Carmen nodded at her slightly.

"Farewell, mother." With that, she made her way out the front door, never looking back.

For once in her life, she didn't feel restricted. She was free, free to be who she really was.

A smile broke onto her face as a small flame briefly danced on her head for a split-second.

"Maybe being a mutant was the best thing to ever happen to me..."


	6. Heaven

**One-hundred moments, one life**

* * *

7. Heaven

_They sat on the grass outside their apartment, The red head and the brunnette. The red head turned to her friend. who was inhaling from her cigarette._

_"Anna?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you believe in heaven?" The brunette turned to her, big doe eyes piercing as she smirked._

_"A little out of nowhere, eh Car?"_

_The woman shrugged. "It was either that question or one relating to you giving up smoking. Anna glared. _

_"Glad you were smart enough to avoid sighed and sat back, thinking for a moment. "Hmm... No. I don't think so."_

_"I think I do." Carmen murmered. "Believe that is. I don't like the idea that there's... nothing." She visibly shivered. The thought terrorfies me._

_Anna scoffed. "Says the girl who watches slasher and horror movies with a grin and giggle."_

_Carmen sighed. "they're not real though, that's the difference, and bynow, I know what's going to happen. But, with death..." She shook her head._

_"You brought it up." reminded her before taking another smoke._

_Carmen nodded. "yeah."_

_"What made you bring it up anyway?" Anna questioned. Carmen sat still for a moment._

_"Not sure. Guess I just wanted to talk about something." _

_The brunette smirked. "Nothing unusual then." Carmen playfully punched her shoulder._

_"Shut it." She giggled. _

_After a longer silence than before, Carmen spoke again. _

_"Anna...?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_You know... I think I know why I asked what I asked."_

_Anna raised her brow at Carmen. "Oh?"_

_"yeah... I've known you for.. forever." She chuckled slightly. "I've yet to meet meet anyone who I can randomly ask questions like that to."_

_Anna smirked. "We've known eachother since kindergarden, that's why. Plus, I'm the only one who beat the shit out of them idiots for picking on you about a mutation. Seriously, people these days are so ignorant it makes me physically sick."_

_Carmen smiled over at Anna. "They're only afraid because they don't know." She lifted her hand and allowed a flame to dance on her finger tips. "I know i'm afraid of what I don't know."_

_"You mean like after life and all that jazz?" Carmen paused before nodding. She clutched her hand into a fist and the fire died, leaving a small trace of smoke floating into the air._

_"When are we going to get the seeds for the roses?" Anna asked. Carmen shrugged. _

_"How about tommorrow?" Anna shrugged. _

_"I think rose are the only flower I really like." Anna murmered. Carmen nodded, smiling. _

_"I'm not fond of them, but they're pretty, so we'll go into town tommorrow and get them, okay?"_

_"They'll be yellow, right?" Carmen nodded._

_"Sure thing!"_

_Anna stood and threw her cigarette to the ground before stomping on it, double checking the light was out. "Let's go back inside. I gotta get to work in about two hours."_

_Carmen nodded. "Okay." She followed the brunette back indside._

"Were you close?"

Carmen jumped slightly before looking up at Hank with her under the black umbrella. The sound of rain drumming down made her shiver slightly as she cuddled closer to her friend. She looked back down at the stone, roses set down in front of it, yellow petals almost seeming to glisten in the darkness of the clouded scenery. She carefully read the name imprinted on the stone.

_Anna Hopkins_

"Yeah... Pretty close."

They were silent before Camren face Hank.

"Hank...?"

"Yes, Carmen?"

"Do... Do you believe in heaven...?"


End file.
